


Not What he Seems

by Splashy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I just really wanted to write this, reveal of Ford, spoilers for s2ep11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos' reaction to Ford being revealed, as well as Ford's reaction.Chapter 1 - StanChapter 2 - DipperChapter 3 - MabelChapter 4 - SoosChapter 5 - Ford





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many emotions for this scene and the only way to calm them was to write this. Major spoilers for the end of s2ep11. These will be pretty short. They were also written on my phone.

"Mabel, press the red button! Shut it down!" Dipper yelled. 

"No, you can't!" I shoved Dipper away. "You gotta trust me!" I could hear the desperation in my voice. I couldn't let them shut it down! 

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know if you're my grunkle!" Mabel was crying, and it broke my heart. I loved them both, but I knew the connection we had was breaking. "I want to believe you, but-"

"Then listen to me. Remember this morning, when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" The clock reminded us then that there were only 20 seconds left. If I could just keep talking, then there'll be enough time...At that moment, the portal pushed us back. I crashed again the wall and held on to some broken pipes. I saw Mabel begin to push the button and quickly spoke. "I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!" 30 years. I've spent 30 years trying to bring him back. Everything I've worked for...I can't let them take that away from me!

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the whole universe! Listen to your head!" Dipper yelled. Mabel looked unsure of what to do. 

"Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" I pleaded, my eyes wide and desperate. Just a little bit longer! Finally, after 30 years, I was so close. So, so close. 

"He's lying! Shut it down NOW!" Dipper's voice was angry, so angry. The connection we once had was tearing right in front of my eyes. I loved them and all, but I missed _him_ too much. 30 years was far too long.

"Mabel, please!" The clock once again reminded us of how much time was left. Less than 10 seconds. Mabel looked away before turning back, tears pouring out of her eyes and making their way upward. 

"Grunkle Stan..." Less than 5 seconds. I held my breath. Mabel lifted her hands and began to float up. "I trust you." I let out a sigh of relief that was short lived. 

"MABEL, ARE YOU CRAZY? WE'RE ALL GONNA-" Dipper wasn't able to finish his sentence, as just then, the timer turned to one. 

There was an explosion of light, and I could hear people screaming. It was a moment before I realized I was screaming, too. For a moment that seemed to last a lifetime, all I could see was a blinding light. And then everything seemed to calm down. Everyone fell, including a tangle of wires and metal that I realized was part of the portal. I rubbed my head from where I had hit it and looked up.

A figure appeared and slowly stepped forward. I watched as a six-fingered hand was placed on one of the journals before it was put into the pocket of a long, dark coat. I could feel my breath catch. Finally...

"What...? Who _is_ that?" Dipper asked, sounding bewildered.

"The author of the journals..." I watched as he took off his goggles and I was able to see his face again. The last time I had seen it was when he was going into the portal, and the sound of his voice echoed in my head. "...my brother." I stared into his face. It looked familiar and yet different. Similar to mine, although it always had been. 

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" I heard Mabel say.

"Ohoho, I am _so_ on it, dude," Soos said, followed by a thump.


End file.
